Darkfreeze
The Darkfreeze is the main antagonist of Pikspore. It has no solid form, materializing as a dark-blue gas that will infect any life-form that breathes it. Though the creatures that have become infused with Darkfreeze energy are encountered many times during Olimar's journey, a single core entity is fought at the end of Final Frost. First Form The first form of the Core is a simple gaseous glowing ball, slowly meandering about the arena spitting ice projectiles at your Pikmin. It will also sometimes shoots spores like a Puffstool. In order to damage this form, punch the ice projectiles with your captain and they will reflect back at the Core. After this, the core will change into its second form... Second Form The Core will drop to the floor and assume a large, dome-shaped form with several long, shadowy tentacles and a large cyan eyeball. Fixing itself to the center of the arena, it will begin using powerful attacks against your Pikmin. Which attack it will use is signified by the color of its eye. Its attacks are as follow: Attacks Fire Crush Its tentacles turn bright red and set ablaze. It lifts them up and slams them all onto you, burning any Pikmin that were too slow. Water Cannon The ground fills with shallow, harmless water as the Core turns itself into liquid. It will then emerge from the water in various positions and fire explosive balls of water at your Pikmin. Electro Wall A spinning electric barrier forms around the Core, shielding it from attacks. Run as far away from the Core as you can when this happens, as the barrier will shatter after six seconds, piercing any Pikmin within the radius with electric shards. Venom Tentacle The Core's tentacles will turn purple and burrow into the ground. The poisonous tentacles will burst from the ground and skewer your Pikmin unless you run fast enough. Ice Barrage It will reuse its ice projectiles from the first form. Reflect them with your captain's punch and the Core will be stunned, allowing you to throw Pikmin at its eye. Double Death It will slam its tentacles into the ground, causing boulders to fall from the ceiling. The boulders will leave large dents in the ground which the Core will fill with acid. Summon The Core will summon creatures from its eye. Chances *Dwarf Blue Bulborb x4 - Common *Darkfreeze Wollywog x2 - Semicommon *A Fiery Blowhog and a Watery Blowhog - Semicommon *Withering Blowhog - Uncommon *Aulagg x2 - Semicommon *Darkfreeze Dirigibug - Rare *Sticky Blowhog - Rare Darkfreeze Infection It releases spores around itself like a Puffstool, infecting any Pikmin that touch them. Third Form Stripped of most of its power, the Core turns into something resembling the Titan Dweevil and tries to freeze your Pikmin with a cold water spray. It will also summon several Coldrones to assist it. Just throw Pikmin at its eye when it lowers its head and as it loses health, it will lose its long legs. When it is just a head it will act just like the first form, except it will also leave behind a trail of poison as it floats. It can use any of the previous attacks. Trivia *The music that plays when fighting this boss sounds like a dark reprise of the Pikmin theme. Category:Ice EnemiesCategory:Darkfreeze